Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a protocol for exchanging data and power between a peripheral device and a client device. A peripheral device is a separate device that may communicate with the client device. Examples of a peripheral device may include a mouse, keyboard, a printer, or other devices, both separated from and integrated with the client device. A universal serial bus port may allow the client device to communicate with the peripheral device or to transmit power to the peripheral device.